


The Blues Clues

by craple



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire accidentally dyed Enjolras' hair blue. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blues Clues

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored okay ;q;

**Renjolrution:** I can’t believe you dyed my hair blue!

**Renjolrution:** What is /wrong/ with you!

**capslock-R:** it was an accident jesus

**capslock-R:** im so sorry okay i thought it was courfs

**courfEROS:** what?!

**capslock-R:** dont worry ill make it up to you somehow

**capslock-R:** and you know that i dont mind the blue hair

**J333han:** I actually think it’s kind of nice  <3

**Renjolrution:** Jehan, please do not encourage him.

**Renjolrution:** This is not something to be taken lightly.

**J333han:** Enjolras be nice 333

**capslock-R:** look i know that youre angry okay

**capslock-R:** which is why i am going to your class right now bringing my guitar with combeferre in tow

**capslock-R:** because if there is one person in this planet you will not scorch to death with the power of your eyes that person is combeferre

**capslock-R:** im about to completely embarrass myself right now and possibly get kicked out of the school so please

**Renjolrution:** What? Grantaire, what are you going to do?

**Renjolrution:** Grantaire?

**capslock-R:** IM GOING TO SING YOU THE BLUES

**capslock-R:** WITH MY ROCKING BLUETAR AND MY BLUE SHIRT OF BLUETTERFLIES

**capslock-R:** IM GOING TO SING YOU BLUENO MARS WITH JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

**capslock-R:** BECAUSE YOU ARE BLUETIFUL JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

**capslock-R:** SO WILL YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND LET ME BLUEW YOUR COCK

**Renjolrution:** Oh my god.

**bahowreck:** how the fuck do i quit this chatgroup someone remove me from this fucking group i am fucking done with you all


End file.
